nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dr. Satl, M.D./The Problems
My last blog analyzed the problems with new projects, this will analyze the problems with the existing ones. Nearly all the fan made game projects have a problem, whether it be big... Or small. I will focus upon the so-called LNA offspring a bit more than the others, say Project BUILD. Project BUILD: I will give Project BUILD credit where credit is due. They are certainly the farthest along when it comes to making a game, and they are the longest lasting project. Project BUILD is a survivor. The major problems with BUILD are as follows. First, their leadership is flawed, with respect to Machine and Hollis. They are far too restrictive of the members of their team. Next, there is the fact that BUILD is definitely a closed project, no one may enter it nearly whatsoever. Lastly, BUILD is extremely secretive, causing people who are interested to become disinterested due to the decided lack of anything on their site. Lego Tardis Adventures: Lego Tardis Adventures is a project attempting to create a single player lego Doctor Who game. Though it has good ideas, it only has, maybe two or three people who actually can make a game. It is just too small to be effective. "LNA Offspring:" Lego Galaxy: Lego Galaxy is a great project with a mountain of potential. However, they do have key flaws that weaken the entire project. Firstly, the story. LG is practically using a slightly revised version of LEGO Universe. They want to be a LU clone, rather than an original game. There is also the fact that too few people on the team can do anything. Many of them are useless LDDers or concept creators or something. The project is flooded with too many bad LDDs, as many people there have no idea how to build anything but minifigures. Lego Travellers: LT is a one person project with Brick. He is a nice guy, yet he seems obsessed with owning his own project, as shown by his past attempts. He is already on LG, so he created his own team, causing him to only fulfill half of his potential in each, as he is in two projects. Balance of Power: Balance of Power does have its advantages, primarily in the region of not accepting useless people, but the project has too few active members to be efficient. It is also beginning from the top again, as they are creating a new storyline. The so-called LNA offspring all have a variety of talented members. However, they are killing each other off. Though attempts such as Universe Cubed and Brick Alliance have attempted to make the projects work together, they have failed. Sure, people in the projects are friends, and cheerfully chat. However, all projects need a stream of people, and the stream is drying up. These projects are desperately hiring the few who come their way, strangling the other projects in the progress. Something needs doing, though it will never happen. The heinous yet ingeniously brilliant idea I have will be explained in my final part of this blog series... Category:Blog posts